


Ice King

by blvckasfolk, captskleton



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Betrayal, Bodyguard!Jaebum, Falling In Love, M/M, Mafia Boss Byun Baekhyun, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvckasfolk/pseuds/blvckasfolk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/captskleton/pseuds/captskleton
Summary: Im Jaebeom liked to believe that he was doing well for himself.He had a successful company along side his makeshift family of 10 years, enough money to live comfortably, and never found himself in a situation he couldn't handle.... and then he meets Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> So after like,,,, fifteen years of having this ready, dee (blvckasfolk) and i finally decided to drop it and see what kind of reaction we'd get. 
> 
> ngl, there's a part of me that wants to finish this because after going through all the notes we had jotted down for it? Mannnnn,,,,, i wanna see this fleshed out lmfao. With that said, here's a teaser of sorts of what it could be. If it gets good reception then yeah, we'll probably (hopefully [fingers crossed]) pick it back up. 
> 
> based on when baekhyun when to that one (1) event in LA for Prive and the tl screamed byun baekhyun!mafia boss. and then of course,,,,,, jaebeom during the jus2 era,,,,, yeah insane. 
> 
> Until then,,,,, enjoy. wjhekawjkwehkqw

It was quiet.

Way too quiet for Jaebeom’s liking.

But it wasn’t the silence that was getting to him.

In fact, nothing was really _bothering_ him per say. It was just that after being forced down onto the chair—with his hands and legs tied up— his captors had just upped and left.

That’s it.

No sworn enemy coming in and explaining to him why he’d be kidnapped; no guard to come in and watch him; no one to come in and beat him up a little while they asked him questions, he refused to answer. nothing.

Jaebeom sighed for what felt like was the fifteenth time that hour. Looking around, he noticed that the room was small, mostly dark. Save for the one light fixture hanging above him, there was nothing else in it but him.

Tied to the chair.

He sighed again.

How he ended up here, he couldn’t tell you.

The day started out decent for once. Running your own company wasn’t easy. Some days were fucking amazing; being the head of an organization was something he’d always wanted to be, and the fact that his agency was known as _the_ people to go to whenever you needed an “important” someone looked after is something that Jaebeom took pride in. Again, not easy, but so worth it.

Even though _sometimes_ , the men he employed _loved_ to stress their leader. He loved his family but some days…

Anyway. He honestly had thought that maybe he’d have a good day. Jinyoung and Jackson weren’t arguing; the maknaes—Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom—were away on their new assignment; and Mark and Doyoung had just come back from theirs. The others were either training or taking a day to decompress.

Things were peaceful for once, and Jaebeom felt good.

Should have known it wouldn’t last.

He was heading home, on the phone with Jinyoung discussing their plans for Saturday with Jackson and a couple other agents when he’d suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Of course, Jaebeom wasn’t the head of his organization for nothing.

Long ago, before the company had even gotten off the ground, himself, Jinyoung, and Jackson had established key phrases to allow other agents to know if one was potentially in danger. The phrases were eventually learned, and more were created by those who had proven their loyalty to their family. Occasionally, a member or two has had to use them, but never their leader. No one was ever stupid enough to come for Jaebeom, but apparently whoever these guys were, they didn’t get the memo.

Continuing, as if he didn’t notice that he was surrounded, he said, “Jinyoung-ah, honestly, tell Jackson that he’s really got to stop pushing this hyung thing. He knows I’m older and traditional. Doesn’t matter how close we are, I will always treat him like a dongsang.”

Jinyoung wasn’t his right-hand man for nothing.

“But you know Jackson. Doesn’t matter how many times you tell him, _he’s always going be right behind you_ , pestering you about how since he’s a foreigner, he feels like he should be exempt from the rules.”

Jaebeom could hear typing and another line being connected to the call.

“Hey! Are you guys talking shit about me? When I’m literally sitting right here?!”

Jaebeom laughs. “Jackson, if we wanted to talk shit, you know I’d wait until I was in the same room as you. Seeing as I’m currently on route to my house…”

He heard shuffling in the background, probably Jackson subtly making his way down the street, but Jaebeom wasn’t too confident in his timing. Jackson was one of his top agents—known for his stealth and brute force, but with the pace these guys were at, Jackson might just miss him.

At this point, whoever was coming for him was closing in. Jaebeom knew he only had a few more minutes before they’d strike but he kept the conversation going for the sake of it.

“Hey guys, what time are we meeting for?”

Jinyoung sighed, “6:30 pm as always, hyung. It’s not like it ever changes,”

“Remember the one-time Jaebeom-hyung was actually prepared? He was on time and everything, but too bad he couldn’t remember that we had cancelled that weekend due to half the guys being in the hospital,” Jackson said, while laughing.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, “Ha. Ha. Ha. Laugh it up Jackson; let’s see if I make any of that special dip you like so much,”

Jackson gasped, “Boss, I was kidding! Jinyoung-ah, babe, tell him!”

Jinyoung snorted, “You’re on your own, _babe_ ,”

As the two began to bicker, Jaebeom saw one of the guys walking in his direction. To anyone watching, he’d seem inconspicuous; a normal guy, making his way down a busy sidewalk just like everyone else. He was on the phone, but Jaebeom could see that his right hand was hidden within his jacket, as if he was frantically searching for something.

The two of them made eye contact and that’s when Jaebeom knew his time was up.

“Hey, guys?”

The bickering stops.

“I’ve got to go. Something just came up, so I’m going to hang up. Tell the kids I said hi, and I’ll see you guys Saturday, okay?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Not wanting to cause a scene, he suddenly turns left down an abandoned alley way and slows his walking until he hears footsteps.

To his surprise, he turned down an alleyway with a dead end.

_Great. Guess this is where my good day ends huh._

Jaebeom takes a deep breath and turns to face his captors. “You guys wouldn’t be willing to look the other way, and let me walk right out, would ya?”

Silence.

He sighs. Yeah, figured.

* * *

See.

Jaebeom would love to say he put up a good fight.

Would love to brag about how he held his own until Jackson showed up.

He really would.

But he’d be lying.

Whatever organization these guys are apart of? Yeah, serious fucking shit. The way they wiped the floor with him? He’d like to not talk about it, thank you very much.

He’s still trying to figure out what the hell he’s going to do to get out of there, when the door suddenly opens. Jaebeom looks up, hoping that it was his captors so he could finally know what the hell is going on, but before he could even blink, the chair is knocked over and four guys start wailing on him for a good minute or two.

They eventually back off and Jaebeom lies there trying to control his breathing while trying not to choke on his own blood.

Again. This fucking _sucks_.

When the guys back off into the shadows, two other people step into the light, walking right up to where Jaebeom is lying on his side.

Its quiet, except for the harsh breaths coming from him.

“You know, when you said he was the best of the best—nearly impossible to take down, I thought what you said might have been you overselling it just a bit,” a voice said.

“Yeah, well, when I realized who you were sending in to take him down, I realized that maybe I was wrong.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen.

_That fucking bitch._

Despite the pain in his neck, he turns his head to look at the second to last person he ever expected to see.

“You son of a bitch…”

The person smirks. “Hi, Jaebeom. It’s very nice to see you again. How’s life been treating you?”

“When I get my fucking hands on you—”

“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t think you’ll be getting up anytime soon.”

Jaebeom snarled, “What the fuck are you even doing here? Does he—”

The man laughs. “He doesn’t know jack shit. But what else is new? He didn’t know about you, he didn’t know about what went on behind the scenes, and he for sure didn’t know about the fucking fire. What makes you think he knows about me? I know you were all close and shit at one point but damn, Jaebeom, you still have that much faith in him? The same person who kicked you out without hesitation even though you were in lo—”

“Enough.”

The man stops.

“I’m sick of the taunting.”

Jaebeom glances over to look at the other male. “And you are...?”

The shorter of the two squats down to his level and stares, as if he’s looking for something.

“I’m unsurprised that you don’t remember me. But that’s okay. You will soon. And when _he_ comes for you—because we all know _he_ will, maybe seeing you all broken will finally push him over the edge.”

Jaebeom stares the man, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach.

“Until then," Jabeom hears the sound of knuckles being cracked.

"... let’s get started, shall we?”


End file.
